Ahlala… que faire ?
by yklipt
Summary: Quelque chose qui m' est passé par la tête entre 01h40 et 02h35 du matin...


Ahlala… que faire?

Les paroles commencent par un -

Les paroles entre : pensées;

Les paroles en **gras**: narrateur omniscient par la même occasion…enfin, pour le moment en tout cas;

Les paroles en _italique_: euh, ben, … le reste …;

Les drôles de trucs entre : les «bruitages»

**Il faisait beau. Un temps tout à fait ordinaire à Konoha, diront certains. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c' était différent. Il planait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une atmosphère paisible. A l' orée de la forêt, un jeune homme blond se reposait à l' ombre d' un jeune chêne. Vous l' aurez très certainement deviné, ce garçon, c' est Naruto. Il était, comme de très rares fois auparavant, mais de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps, calme. Et, chose plus inattendue encore de sa part, il réfléchissait!… Mais détrompez-vous, ses pensées n' étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. En effet … **

Arh, c' est trop dur, j' arriverai jamais à me décider. D' un côté, ce serait mieux pour les habitants du village, non pas que je veuille leur donner la satisfaction de me voir partir, mais tant que je resterai ici alors que Kyuubi a de plus en plus d' emprise, je mets mon entourage en danger… Mais quitter ce village, ça veut aussi dire: ne plus voir Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi et même cet incroyable imbécile d' Uchiha!… En fait, tous les genins, et Shika…

_Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s' aperçut pas que le calme relatif dans lequel il se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt allait disparaître, suite à l' arrivée de son meilleur ennemi. _

-«Alors dobe, en train de flemmarder?» questionna l' imbécile en question, d' un ton qui se voulait sympathique, sans grand succèsd' ailleurs…

Hum, son comportement avec les autres a bien changé depuis notre aventure avec Orochimaru, mais cette attitude m' exaspère encore plus qu' avant… allez savoir pourquoi…

_Le p'tit blond se leva et partit en direction du village, laissant derrière lui Sasuke, qui essayait tant bien que mal d' être plus agréable avec ses compagnons, en gage de sa gratitude de l' avoir sauvé (nda: ça se dit?)…, c' était pas gagné! _

Allons bon, pour une fois que j' étais bien, on vient me déranger! Bon, c' est pas tout ça, mais moi j' ai faim!

DRING

bis et re-bis

sonnette qui … sonne évidemment

-«Oh, Naruto! Quelle surprise! Comment vas-tu? Ca faisait un moment! Je me demandais quand tu déciderais à venir me rendre visite.»

-«Ohayoo Iruka-sensei! Je vais bien. Je me demandais si vous vouliez venir à Ichiraku avec moi…euh, que faites-vous en caleçon?» ôÔ è la tête que tire Naruto

Iruka, rouge de honte: -«Eeeeuuuuhhh! Et beeen… Je faisais du repassage, et là je repassais justement mon pan/»

-«Irukaaaa?!? Mais où traînes-tu? J' attends, moi! Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant, tu me laisses là, avec les menottes en plus…Tss!»

_Cette fois-ci, Iruka était vraiment embarrassé! D' ailleurs, à un stade pareil, parler d' embarras n' est peut-être pas vraiment adéquat. Le jeune homme était littéralement pourpre et sa bouche –ainsi que ses yeux- étaient grand ouverts, révélant quelques caries . _

-«Euh, désolé Naruto, c' est le plombier. Je dois y aller, reviens un autre jour» dit Iruka, comme s' il jugeait l' excuse valable.

VLAN

bruit de porte qu' on ferme violemment

M' enfin, il me prend pour un con ou quoi? J' ai bien entendu que c' était Kakashi-sensei! Tss… Je ne suis tout de même pas naïf!… en tout cas, pas à ce point là. Maintenant, je peux me brosser pour manger, j' ai pas un rond.

_Les heures qui suivirent passèrent agréablement vite, ce qui permit à Naruto de ne pas trop sentir la faim qui lui tiraillait les boyaux (nda: c' est beau) malgré les tonnes de biscuits plus très frais qui étaient arrivées dans son estomac… Enfin vint l' heure du dodo, et les réflexions reprirent de plus belles … _

TUTUTUTUTUUUUUUUT

bis et re-bis

bruit d' un réveil très chiant

-«Hng, ferme-la saloperie de réveil!… Rhalala, j' ai pas beaucoup dormi, heureusement que je récupère vite! Bon, allez, ma décision est prise, j' me barre du village jusqu' à ce que j' arrive à stopper l' influence qu' exerce Kyuubi sur moi, pendant ce temps, je vais à Suna no kuni, j' fais un p'tit coucou à Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, et j' me trouve une cachette dans la chaîne de montagnes qui bordent leur village, puis… et puis quoi au fait?

**_à suivre, pitèt _**

**__**

_Alors, dois-je continuer, ou c' est une merde totale?_

_(qd je dis continuer, c' est mm pas sûr, j' ai écris ça en pleine nuit alors …:s….) _


End file.
